This invention relates to cable stripping tools, and more particularly to tools for stripping insulation from electrical conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,818 (assigned to the Assignee of this invention) discloses a tool for stripping insulation from electrical cable which has proved highly effective in operation. In such device, rollers in contact with the cable are each angled relative to the longitudinal axis of the cable so that the supported cable and tool move relatively along the longitudinal axis of the supported cable as the tool is turned about the cable. Thus, highly efficient feeding of the cable relative to the tool takes place.
While the utility of such an apparatus will be readily apparent, it will be understood that an increase in overall utility of a tool of this general type is to be desired. For example, with fixed rollers of the type in U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,818, a certain degree of feed per rotation is designed into the apparatus. It will be understood that it would be highly advantageous to provide a tool wherein the rate of feed may be varied as chosen, and in fact, wherein the rate of feed can be chosen to be zero to allow a flat face of insulation to be cut on an end thereof.